Another Catgirl?
'Another Catgirl? '''is the 23rd episode of Season 33. Summary When the PJ Masks are training as their gender-swapped egos, Romeo fixes his multiplier to make a copy of Catgirl, uses her to confuse the PJ Masks, and make Catboy and Gekko love-struck, so that it is hard for them to save the day. It's up to Owlette and Kwazii to put a stop to Romeo's plan before he takes over the world. Plot The episode begins with Connor in bed reviewing his memories about his gender-swapped alter-ego, Catgirl. Just then, he had an idea: the PJ Masks stop villains as their other selves, Romeo, Night Ninja, and other villains (except Luna Girl who decided to become good) might be so confused, they might stop doing bad things! Connor transforms himself into Catboy and heads to Greg and Amaya's houses to wake them up. They are a bit doubtless at first, but they go with the plan, and Catboy reminds them that they will be safe, because Kwazii already stored their memories into their alter-egos. One hour later, the PJ Masks go to their HQ. Catboy grabs Romeo's old Swapper Zapper, and Owlette and Gekko close their eyes, waiting for the blow. As Catboy pushes the switch, a blinding flash fills the room, and they become Catgirl, Gekka, and Owlbert. They go outside to begin their training, but they what they don’t know that they are being watched by Romeo, and he has his fixed multiplier with him. The next day, Connor, Greg and Amaya decide to just drop the idea of saving the day as the Gender swapped PJ Masks, as they get easily confused and keep calling each other Catboy instead of Catgirl, Gekko instead of Gekka, and Owlette instead of Owlbert, and their names can give them away to the villains. At night, the PJ Masks are doing their usual training, when Catboy and Gekko hear a sugary voice and smelled a sweet smelling perfume. Lured by the voice, they look backwards to check that Owlette was busy with her flying tricks, and run to the voice. All that they see is a figure Catboy vaguely recognizes as his gender swapped self Catgirl, before they fall under this new Catgirl's Super Cat Charm. Meanwhile, hidden in the bushes, Romeo spies on Catboy and Gekko, who are sitting around the new Catgirl. He has made another multiplier, and this one can make PJ Mask copies with no sound or color difference to the original one, and while Catboy was Catgirl, he multiplied her without the PJ Masks noticing. His evil plan is to make a Catgirl copy, and when she starts flirting with Catboy and Gekko, only Owlette will be left, and Romeo feels that he can deal with her with a simple zap with one of his gadgets. Meanwhile, Owlette is practicing her Flossy Flash flying tornado when she realizes that Catboy and Gekko are missing, so she flies high in the air, and using her Owl Eyes, she spots them sitting near the forest, but she doesn't see Catgirl. Soaring down, she is about to ask the boys what's up when she sees Catgirl. Surprised, she falls out of the air, but luckily, she lands on soft ground. Getting up, Owlette was getting suspicious about this new Catgirl. She knew all of the PJ Masks members, current and kicked out. She, Catboy and Gekko were the originals, then came Armadillian, then Fishboy, Aquafish, and Peacock Girl. She was sure that Catboy didn't let another cat-loving girl in the team. Suddenly, she realized that this new PJ Mask was completely identical to Catboy's alter ego. If Catboy let in a cat-lover girl into the PJ Masks, then she would still be very different and have different powers than Catboy's female self, because everybody is different. Just then, Owlette heard someone snickering, and footsteps running away. Flying up, she shouted, "Owl eyes!", and spotted Romeo with his Robot. So they are the ones responsible for this strange Catgirl, thought Owlette. Zooming in on them, she spotted a very dirty object that Romeo was holding: the Multiplier! But hasn't Gekko broken both of the Multipliers long ago? Swooping down to hide in a nearby tree, she heard Romeo say, "This is my best plan ever! Make Catboy and Gekko love-struck with my Catgirl copy, and get rid of that pirate kitty litter man, Kwazii (also a troublemaker when he helps the PJ Masks defeat me), and when the rest of the Disney Junior Club, including that annoying goody two-shoes Luna Girl, comes to help them, I’ll freeze them all together, too! Lucky for me, I made a third copy of the multiplier (after Lizard-Legs disabled the first) and buried it where the PJ Masks would never think to look - under their HQ! And once all of the PJ Masks and their friends are out of the way, I will take over the world! Oh, and as a bonus for me, I repaired my Power Copier again, so that I can copy every single power from the Disney Junior Club (Kwazii's Ocean Pearl powers, Catboy's Gentlehaven and Maruvian powers, all of the PJ Masks powers, Luna Girl's Moon powers, and Sofia's amulet powers) and use them on me so that I will take over the world! Mwa ha ha!" "Hoo-ray for Ro-me-o, hoo-ray for my mas-ter!" chanted Robot. Flying back to HQ, terrified by what Romeo had just said, she decided to take the Gekko Mobile over to the Octopod, where she can warn Kwazii. Then they both can battle Romeo and hope that they do not get frozen by the Freezer Zapper. Fifteen minutes later, at the Octopod, Owlette found Kwazii on a roof, practicing his powers. Gliding up to him, she told him all of the bad news, which Kwazii was shocked to hear. He was happy to help her, and they both decided that the first thing to do was to get rid of the Catgirl copy, somehow. Kwazii and Owlette were driving the Gekko Mobile in camouflage back to HQ, when they saw Catboy, Gekko, and Catgirl baking cookies. Sneaking up on them, Owlette crept behind a nearby boulder, while Kwazii became invisible and, using his Magic Vines, he had Catgirl roped up, and Catboy and Gekko awoke from the charm. Unfortunately, Catgirl also had Catboy's family magic, and using the Aura Claws, she cut herself free, placed her Super Cat Charm back on to Catboy and Gekko, and ran off somewhere with them. Owlette and Kwazii ran back to HQ to take another vehicle: the Owl Glider. They can use Owl Eyes and Super Sight more easily, and almost as soon as they were in the air, Owlette spotted Catboy, Catgirl, and Gekko near the edge of a high cliff. Owlette landed the Owl Glider, Kwazii cast an Invisibility spell on both of them and sprouted his Aqua Wings, and they flew very close to the trio. Catgirl was lying between Catboy and Gekko on a bed of leaves, with a cherry blossom between her fingers and staring at Catboy. Just then, Owlette felt a surge of jealousy. Flying out of hiding, she yelled, "Go away, copy! Owl Wing Wind! Super Owl Feathers!". A giant feather flew under Catgirl, and a gust of powerful wind blew her off the cliff. All that was left of her was a terrified scream before Catgirl vanished. At that moment, Catboy and Gekko got their senses back. "Owlette! And Kwazii is here, too!" said Gekko. "And why did you blow that Catgirl off the cliff?" asked Catboy. Owlette did not want to answer that question. "I can answer that later. We need to find Romeo and see how many Disney Junior Club members he has already frozen, what he is doing right now, and why his Catgirl copy so strangely vanished." "Huh?" said Gekko. "Later. Follow me!" Owlette flew back to the place where she had last seen Romeo, with Kwazii, Catboy, and Gekko close behind her. They found out that Romeo was still there, arguing with Robot. They each surrounded Romeo, with Kwazii flying in from the North, Owlette zooming in from the South, and Catboy and Gekko blocking Romeo's East and West escape routes. "It's finished, Romeo! Unfreeze everyone and hand over that multiplier!" ordered Owlette. "I didn't freeze anyone yet, and you can't have the Multiplier because Robot jumped on it!" was the reply. "Fell on it, Mas-ter." said Robot. Kwazii read Romeo's mind and aura, and saw that all that he said was true. He told this to the PJ Masks, and together, they made Romeo leave the area, without the Freezer Zapper. "PJ Masks all shout hooray, because with Kwazii, they saved the day!" they shouted in victory. The next morning, on the walk to school, Connor told Amaya that she didn't answer his question last night. Amaya hung her head, and said that she blew Catgirl off the cliff, because she was jealous that Catgirl was flirting with him, and that she thought that with Catgirl around, she (Catgirl) will flirt with him until he has completely forgotten her (Owlette). They kept on walking to school in silence, until Connor realized that Amaya was crying. He gave her a handkerchief and told her that she is his best friend forever, and that he will never forget her, no matter what. To prove it, under a tree, he gently kissed her. This comforted Amaya a huge amount, and as this episode ends, she looked shyly at Connor and replied that she will never forget him, too. Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Genderswap episodes Category:Flirting Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Season 33 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on PJ Robot Category:Complete episodes Category:Romance Category:Complete Season 33 episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 33 images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Genderswap images Category:Group images